Clairelle Einarsdottir
Clairelle Moira Einarsdottir atau lebih disingkat dengan nama Clairelle Einarsdottir adalah salah satu fighter dari Government Building. Bisa dibilang salah satu karakter utama dalam plot di arc selanjutnya, tapi saat ini belum. Penampilan Surai rambut berwarna walnut brown dengan panjang sepinggang, bisa divariasikan ke berbagai macam gaya rambut. Biasanya hanya digerai saja, diikat dua agak lusuh atau diikat setengah dengan pita. Maniknya berwarna amber. Tinggi/berat badan—164 cm/48 kg. Kulit putih susu. Untuk pakaian, yang biasa ia gunakan adalah cardigan lengan panjang agak mengembang di atasnya, dengan tank top bermotif. Memakai rok sepaha, dan legging selutut. Sepatu boots agak panjang bertali. (informasi warna belum jelas) Sifat * Mudah tersinggung. * Kadang-kadang sok bisa—dalam segalanya. * Mencintai kebebasan, she thinks her life is an adventure. * Jarang sekali tersenyum, tapi kalau sudah tersenyum manis sekali. * Semaunya sendiri, tapi tidak sering. * Tidak mudah menyerah kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu—''ambitious girl''. * Terdeteksi seorang tsundere. Riwayat Clairelle Moira Einarsdottir, lahir di kota fiksional bernama Clottir di Iceland. Orang tuanya adalah Claire de Valois dan Einar Ólafursson. Sejak kecil, Clairelle telah mengenal sihir dari neneknya—Elle de Valois yang aslinya adalah seorang Witch yang berasal dari keluarga sihir de Valois, sangat dekat dengan Clairelle walaupun dia tahu bahwa anak perempuannya Claire telah menikahi orang bukan penyihir—melanggar peraturan keluarga de Valois yang telah bertahan lama. Sebut saja, Claire adalah seorang traitor dalam garis keturunan de Valois. Elle justru mengikuti langkah anaknya dan membantu Claire dan Einar untuk merawat Clairelle. Buktinya ia juga mengajarkan ilmu sihir Clairelle, karena yakin bahwa cucunya itu dapat menjadi seorang Witch yang hebat. Ketika umur Clairelle menginjak 14 tahun, Elle memberinya tongkat yang dibuat khusus oleh seorang blacksmith di kota, yang kayunya diambil oleh Elle dari pohon Eldora—sebenarnya ia dapatkan dari sang pohon yang sebenarnya "bisa berbicara" itu. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Clairelle akan ditangkap oleh keluarga de Valois, Elle mengirimkan Clairelle ke dimensi lain agar dia selamat. Kemampuan * Potion-making Clairelle diajarkan oleh Neneknya, Elle de Valois cara meramu ramuan sejak kecil, mengenalkannya tanaman-tanaman sihir dan resep-resep ramuan sihir yang bermacam-macam. * Amber Custom Spells Sihir ini diciptakan oleh keluarga de Valois, dimana Clairelle bisa merapalkan sihir-sihir unik yang berhubungan dengan batu ambar. * Keen Intellect Dia juga memiliki wawasan yang luas, dan lumayan mengetahui informasi-informasi tentang sihir dan lainnya. Pandai dalam memecahkan masalah. * Hand-to-hand Combat Sedikit diajarkan cara bertarung dengan tangan kosong oleh ayahnya, Einar Ólafursson. Perlengkapan * Ambre Interstella Rod —''Amber Interstellar, but the "r" is gone.'' Tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu pohon Eldora, pohon tua yang dianggap keramat dan magis oleh warga sekitar. Bertahtakan batu ambar berbentuk bola di atasnya, dengan taburan kristal dalam bentuk sangat kecil, hampir seperti bintang. Didapat oleh Clairelle ketika ia berumur 14 tahun oleh neneknya, yang merupakan seorang penyihir sepertinya. *'De Valois Magic : Amber Spellbook' Merupakan buku mantra yang berisi sihir-sihir asli buatan keluarga de Valois secara turun menurun, yang diberikan dari Elle kepada Clairelle. Disini tertulis mantra-mantra Amber Custom Spells yang digunakan oleh Clairelle. *'Clairelle's Personal Recipe Book' Merupakan buku tulis milik Clairelle yang berisi berbagai macam resep masakan yang telah dikuasai ataupun difavoritkan oleh Clairelle, ditulisnya sendiri di buku tulis tersebut. Relasi Claire Tamara de Valois Clermont, 29 Agustus XXXX. Journalist. French. Berasal dari keluarga penyihir de Valois, ia menjadi seorang traitor karena telah menikahi Einar yang bukan penyihir. Ia melarikan diri ke Iceland—kampung halaman Einar agar tidak tertangkap oleh keluarganya. Bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi jarang menggunakannya. Einar Martell Ólafursson Clottir, 3 Januari XXXX. Mechanic. Icelandic. Berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki usaha bengkel bertahun-tahun. Einar bertemu dengan Claire di Perancis, lalu menikah dan melarikan diri bersama kembali ke Clottir, Iceland. Dia memang bukan penyihir, tapi dia membantu Clairelle dalam berbagai macam hal. Berjasa telah mengajarkan bertarung tangan kosong pada Clairelle. Elle Renee de Valois Paris, 14 Juni XXXX. Witch. French. Berasal dari keluarga de Valois, ibu dari Claire sekaligus neneknya Clairelle. Mengikuti jejak anak perempuannya ke Iceland karena dia adalah anak kesayangannya, meninggalkan keluarga de Valois—memberinya cap traitor juga. Orang yang berjasa telah mengajarkan sihir pada Clairelle. Trivia * French-Icelandic, kebangsaannya. * Menyukai pasta, chocolate ganache, crepes. * Morning person, suka bangun kepagian. Waktu normal baginya untuk bangun berkisar dari 03:00 - 05:00 AM. * Kalau dia tidak menjadi witch, dia ingin menjadi seorang Chef. * Actually, bisa memasak. * Kata-kata favoritnya adalah Get out from my sight. * Cinnamon scent. Kategori:Government Building Members Kategori:Female Characters Kategori:Characters